1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to recording media, and more particularly, to a method of recording control information on a recordable optical disc including at least one recording layer, in which write strategy information is included within the recorded control information, and to method of recording data using the disc control information recorded in a specific area of the recordable optical disc.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A high density optical recording medium, known as HD-DVD, is widely used to record and store high-definition video data and high-quality audio data. The Blu-ray disc represents next-generation HD-DVD technology.
Technological specifications are now being established for the global standardization of the Blu-ray disc, including standards are for the write-once Blu-ray disc (BD-WO). Meanwhile, a rewritable Blu-ray disc, known as the 1×-speed BD-RE and now being discussed, should be compatible with BD-RE discs expected to have higher recording velocities, i.e., the 2×-speed BD-RE and beyond. BD-WO specifications for high recording velocity are also in progress. Efficient solutions for coping with the high recording velocity of a high-density optical disc are urgently needed, and the specifications established should ensure mutual compatibility.